PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This application is for partial support of the 2019 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Elastin, Elastic Fibers & Microfibrils to be held from July 20th?21th (GRS) and July 21th? July 26th (GRC) 2019 at the University of New England in Biddeford, Maine. This biennial conference is the leading international forum for knowledge exchange and dissemination of research on elastic fibers and microfibrils, which are critical components of the musculoskeletal system, skin, vasculature, lung and other tissues. Research focusing on elastic fiber systems and its components is highly applicable to NIAMS, NHLBI, NIA, NEI, and NIGMS. Abnormal deposition and turnover of elastic fiber components and microfibrils is central to the pathogenesis of acquired diseases including atherosclerosis, aneurysms, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, vascular remodelling in systemic and pulmonary hypertension, glaucoma, and skin aging mechanisms. Genetic disorders of direct relevance to this conference include Marfan syndrome, Weill- Marchesani syndrome, cutis laxa, stiff skin syndrome, systemic sclerosis, Williams-Beuren syndrome, supravalvular aortic stenosis, Urban-Rifkin-Davis syndrome, Loeys-Dietz syndrome and acromelic dysplasias. These combined acquired and genetic diseases affect millions of Americans and hundreds of millions worldwide. The specific aims of the 2010 GRS/GRC conference are: 1) To gather diverse investigators, representatives from patient advocate groups and other non-academic stakeholders from multiple disciplines for a focused, comprehensive conference to communicate and disseminate new data and concepts in elastic fiber related research. 2) To promote interactions and international collaborations, teams and networks between basic research groups, clinical research groups and companies which will inspire and facilitate multidisciplinary and translational approaches to investigating acquired and genetic elastic fiber diseases. 3) To improve health by stimulating knowledge transfer and by giving the opportunity to basic scientists and clinicians to exchange with representatives of biotech and pharmaceutical industries. 4) To familiarize investigators with advances in biological concepts and emerging technologies in different areas that may be applied to the field. 5) To provide a collegial and highly interactive atmosphere for discussion of new hypotheses and approaches, in which both junior and senior investigators may interact. 6) To increase the number and diversity of students, postdoctoral fellows and early career researchers attending the conference through the Gordon Research Seminar and mentor them toward career success in elastic fiber-related research with support through travel and excellence awards.